


野花公墓

by Virapamil



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virapamil/pseuds/Virapamil
Summary: *写在二代开服之前的原作背景/高度捏造。伏见弓弦把所有曾经赐予他的，又不属于他的特权尽数拿走，然后又无比真诚，且冠冕堂皇地对他说：“茨，去找你的希望吧。”
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Saegusa Ibara
Kudos: 2





	野花公墓

七种茨现在还能想起来一些事。

他在茶水间打碎了一只玻璃杯。同事从门边探出一个头，问他，没事吧？

“没事，小事。”他笑着把手指头藏在后面，“能麻烦您帮我拿一个创可贴吗？”

“什么啊，还总是‘您、您’的。”同事嘴上抱怨着，脸上还是笑嘻嘻的，看样子很受用。茶水间里又成了空无一人，他松了一口气，把生疼的手指头拿到眼前来，发现攥住它的另一只手，手心里有一小摊血。

实际上真的是小事，碎玻璃在上头划了一个小口，一条流血的浅线，他以前受过更重的伤。只是延缓了数秒后到来的痛觉令他突然感到恍惚，难道小孩更容易忍疼是真的？半分钟以后同事走了进来：“哎呀，怎么流了这么多血？”

他笑笑，带着歉意的，说了句真不好意思吓着您了，还有些什么别的客套话，无关痛痒，如此云云。他把创可贴接过来，伤口在食指上，他翘起指头用中指撕包装。

包了创可贴的手指没法弯曲，而且该疼的还是会疼，但是内心里有了它在愈合的暗示。他站在茶水间里，盯着一地破碎的玻璃看，心想要不要自己把它弄干净。这时候保洁员走进来，低着头，头上盖着帽子，看不清脸。他有那么一瞬间的发愣，在原地僵了一会儿。“先生，请……”保洁员抬起头，是个生面孔，没见过。“哦哦，真不好意思。”他如梦初醒，推了推眼镜，“还得麻烦您扫一扫，因为我实在不方便拿扫帚。”而他的愧疚比表面上说出来的还要更深一层。

“明明一点也不像啊……”他离开时小声地自言自语。

七种茨能记起来的东西已经很模糊了，比如伏见弓弦来他住的公寓时总喜欢穿件黑色的夹克，但是拉链还是扣子，牛仔还是皮的，上面有什么图案，他实在是一点也想不起来。伏见总是一来到就脱了外套直奔卫生间，几秒后哗哗啦啦地传来水声。有一回他躺在沙发上挺尸，听见声音就大声在屋子里喊：“你最近是不是上火？撒个尿这么大声！”然后伏见打开门，很无奈地说一声：“是水龙头。”

七种这时候就笑，很大声很放肆又很欠揍的，冷笑：“你当我夸你好不好。”伏见拎着拖把和水桶走出来：“那你还是多练练夸人的技术吧，我是没听出来。”然后他说着开始拖地。七种歪着头看他。拖把在地上来回几趟，泡进桶里，然后一桶干净的水成了灰色，上头还漂了一点浮沫。

“嗳，你是我请的小时工吗？”他忽然问。

“不是，怎么这么问？”伏见想了想，“我就是老看你屋子，不舒服。可能是职业病吧。”

“你是看我这个人就不舒服。”

“我没这么说。”伏见动作顿了一下，“我不太想每次来都跟你吵架。”

“行吧。那你拖吧，好了叫我一声。”七种把脸转过去，对着沙发靠背，装睡。他脖子侧面有一个吻痕，他知道那里有，他故意露出来。

一个变相的耀武扬威，这种幼稚的胜利七种茨记得倒是记得挺清楚。后来那天伏见好像还在他背后嘀嘀咕咕地说了什么，他半梦半醒的一点也没记住。半个小时以后他被叫醒。吻醒：伏见趴跪在他刚刚拖过的地上，拨过他的脸。

不是很温情的那种吻，是单刀直入，开门见山的，不像他们俩之间常常过剩的废话。七种对这种亲吻过于轻车熟路，以至于反应过来时，伏见的T恤已经被他掀到胸口了。胡闹的十五岁。他们就地滚在一起，在伏见刚刚拖过的干净地面上。两根阴茎被伏见一个人捏着，一只手，七种半条命捏在他手上。伏见在脖子上狠狠咬了一下，怕是要见血的那种，七种还没射，就着疼喊了一嗓子，“你他妈是狗吗！”结果伏见紧接着又在那上面舔了一下。用舌尖，很小的一块接触面积，舔了一下。然后七种射了。

他把手盖在那块伤口上，气喘吁吁，从头到脚发热。伏见没两下也射了，爬在他身上跟他一起气喘吁吁。“还不是白拖了？”他笑话他。

“一会儿帮你弄干净。”

“你说的。”他觉得有人在他全身没劲的时候说要帮他干活，简直是全世界最爽的事，爽到他可以忽略伏见所谓的“职业病”，他讨厌的“职业病”。“我这小时工找得倒是挺值，就是挺不正经，爱跟雇主上床。”

伏见顿了一会儿，才说：“以后你还是找个正经的吧。”

“开不起这个玩笑？”

“我认真的。”他说，“我可能以后就不会来了。”

七种仰头看天花板。这两天一直没太阳，阴天，屋里也没开灯，暗沉沉的。地上泛着一股自来水处理厂的氯味。

“一星期半天也来不了？”他说，“还真让你去当全职保姆啊。”

“本来的，本分的事。”伏见说，“少爷该升高中了，我可能也得跟着转学。”

“不是还早吗，升学什么的，现在也才刚入秋吧。”

“你是想让我接着来？”

“不是，没有，不想。我想你赶紧滚。”

七种推了一下，把他从自己身上推下去。他挣扎着站起来，从身边趿拉上拖鞋，准备去卫生间洗澡，条件反射似的。走了两步他忽然停下来笑了一声，“嗳，我发现你这人其实挺操蛋的。”

“怎么说？”

“仁至义尽，滴水不漏，君子风范。”他说。实际上一句话里一个好词都没有，换成脏话他一样能骂一整句不重样，但分别的当口七种茨拾回了少年人身上应有的通病：死要面子。然后他头也不回地走进卫生间，在长达四十分钟的水声里他错过了和伏见弓弦最后的告别。

这个场景在过后的很长时间都反反复复地出现在七种茨的脑子里。到很久之后，多数细节是确凿地流失了，伏见的表情，耳语时说的话，脖子上伤痕的确切位置。但场景仍然新鲜，以至于每次想起来，他都会被一种难以置信的，怅然若失的感情给包围住。他一直想不明白，他觉得这可能是遗憾，遗憾自己没能在伏见弓弦面前有始有终地不要脸

说到底，于七种而言，自尊心一向最无益。这一点他启蒙得要比任何人都早，于是比更多和他同龄的孩子多享了许多年好处：抛弃尊严不算什么，比起因此而得到的来说，实在是不值一提。那一年春天他星夜潜进梦之咲，在学生名单上看见伏见弓弦的名字时，他甚至惊出一身冷汗。水从背后滴落下来，他回想起那天不了了之的仓促告别，想到在未来的某一天里他们或将重逢，一种兴奋感又慢慢升腾出来。是暌违已久的，仿佛整个人回到了当年沙土飞扬的训练场，他手上握着木匕首，想着再过而二十秒它就要抵在伏见的咽喉上，置他于死地。七种想到，自己大概是只有面对着伏见弓弦的时候，才发现那份早该夭折的自尊，时隔多年仍然贼心不死。

七种茨揣着贴了创可贴的手回到位置上，从茶水间一路过来，二十多米，他在回忆里跑了一趟。

隔壁桌一个女同事过来跟他搭话：“对了，七种君，你知道这附近哪里有花店吗？”

“啊？啊！”他如梦初醒，立刻开始微笑，“花店吗，知道，您打算买鲜花还是盆栽？”

“我刚刚跟朋友在说，想买两盆多肉养在办公室里，就是这个，你看，这就是她种的，”她举起手机，屏幕上是一张精心调色过的照片，“可爱吧？而且最近不是很时兴养这个嘛！

视线瞥到隔壁办公桌上的小盆文竹。主体已经枯黄了，又因为靠窗，不知被吹进了什么别的的种子，小小的花盆此刻被野草占据，变成另一种杂乱无章的生机勃勃。“哦，这个啊，挺巧，这个确实知道，我把地址传给您吧。”他目光一瞬之间又转了回来，笑着说完又低下头。

“七种君难不成也喜欢这个？”

“也不是。前些天路过店铺时，碰巧记住了而已。”他一边说，手指一边翻动。几秒之后，同事的手机上“叮咚”一声。

“谢了。”那女孩热情地说，“不过，七种君其实可以试一试的。”

“还是算了。”他苦笑道，“您不知道，我其实一点也不擅长应付这种家养植物啊。”

与此同时，他心里想着，与其说不擅长，不如说是厌恶。而且这厌恶并不是全无根据的，它像某种字谜或者一个影射：厌恶的不是植物本身，而是一种与生俱来的特权。就好像这世上有些人从出生起就享有健全的身体、充足的食物、爱与被爱的能力。实际上这些都是特权，是健全人之于残疾人，富人之于穷人，伏见弓弦之于七种茨。

这份不公平过于巨大，结果好像只剩下一点无用的自尊才能与之抗衡。七种对自己说，这是无奈的生存选择。

他送走了女同事，思绪再一次回到了伏见弓弦身上。实际上这个名字他已经有很长时间没有想起来了，多长？至少三个月。他不记梦，常常醒来就忘记。假如没有这个毛病，可能时间间隔能稍微短些。从高中二年级的时候那场声势浩大的SS结束，一直到毕业之前，这个名字还常常出现在他的视野里。退一万步说，抛开私心，他有必要把对手学校的艺人时时刻刻放在视线之内。然而一毕业，伏见弓弦没有进入演艺界，他就连退一步的借口也没有了。

那天晚上夜里七种茨做了一个梦。在SS的后台。final live，两场安可结束，末了他和乱在化妆间门口倚着花篮微笑，拍摄通稿用的合影。远远的，他看见走廊拐角隐约有一个眼熟的影子，不由得一个晃神。就这么一下的工夫，staff拍出的照片成了废片，只好又重新来过。他脑子里头飞快地猜测，那是不是伏见？可能是，但按理说可能性太小，不过也说不好。总之猜测是颠来倒去的。Staff说了一声好了，乱默默地走进屋里去，他向staff交代了几句，就借口要去一下卫生间逃离。走廊里没有人了，他往那个拐角跑，心里头七上八下。最后当然是空无一人，但他在墙角看到一块石头。熟悉的套路，石头上磨出一个白色的叉，是标记。他掀开石头，发现里面有一张字条。

字条上说：“茨，去找你的希望吧。”

然后他开始哭起来，是像一个十七岁少年那样失声大哭。到醒来时，他摩挲眼角，发现竟居然真的有那么几滴眼泪。

他诧异极了。他是真的不记梦，从来不记，但这个梦记得格外清楚，像夹在梦和现实的夹缝里，可能是前者对于后者的一个延伸。唯一的一次。场景是真的，事件是真的，只有纸条的事是假的，是纯粹的梦境。他孤零零一个人与黎明时分坐在床边，思索这个梦境的意义。最后他觉得这应当是一个罪证：伏见弓弦把所有曾经赐予他的，又不属于他的特权尽数拿走，然后又无比真诚，且冠冕堂皇地对他说：“茨，去找你的希望吧。”

他确实是这样做的。这是不是伏见未能对他说出口的真心话？

但自己还能找到吗？七种苦笑着想，在他十五岁时将希望推走的那个下午，在他十七岁时用自尊隔绝希望的那场live，在他靠着一个又一个谎言度过二十余年的人生至今，他的希望是否早已因报应而彻底死去，只留给他一个缅怀凭吊的墓碑？

他沉思了许久，许久得不到答案。

早晨他到事务所，在茶水间的垃圾回收处看到了那盆文竹，被搁在两个垃圾桶边缘的中间，还直梗梗立着。原来昨天时到底离的太远，他竟没有看到那堆蓬乱的野草里也掩藏了花苞。此时花苞里有几朵露出了细微的窄缝，能看到里面白色的，即将绽放的花瓣。

“啪。”

保洁员看了他一眼，又看了看被他一手拍下，此刻正躺在垃圾袋中的花盆。“哎呦。”他忽然慌张起来，“我刚刚是不是做了错事？”

“没有没有，我也就是随便看看。”七种摆了摆手，“这个时间就开始干活，您真是太辛苦了，昨天还给您添了麻烦。”

“哪能呢，都是工作嘛。”

咖啡机传来滴滴声。他向保洁员点点头，把一次性杯子灌满，然后转身走了出去。


End file.
